Optical detectors are utilized to detect infrared energy emanating from an object. Typically, one-dimensional or two-dimensional planar arrays of these optical detectors are utilized to detect this energy. Typically, the area receiving the signal must be increased or maximized to insure that the array receives an adequate amount of the signal.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional detector array 10 with four detectors 12. In this type of detector array 10, the detectors 12 are of maximum size while the gap 14 between the detector is minimized. Conventional art also discloses a separate mounting structure for the detectors because of their need for electrical insulation, interconnection, isothermal substrate and clear optical aperture on the front surface.
Typical prior art includes multichannel detector arrays without optical concentration means, and; single channel detectors with optical concentration means. The combination of an array of optical concentrator means with an array of detector elements is not typical in the prior art.
Also, multichannel detector arrays with individual filter elements have typically suffered from optical crosstalk due to optical scattering within the common space between the filter array and the detector array.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for overcoming the cross-talk problems associated with conventional detectors while at the same time allowing for maximum detection of infrared energy. The method and system should be easily implemented utilizing existing manufacturing techniques. In addition, it should be cost effective and readily adaptable to existing devices.
The present invention addresses such a need.